Gara-Gara Twitter
by El Lavender
Summary: Johnny yang berselancar di twitter menemukan sebuah foto predebut Hansol yang berdandan seperti perempuan. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Johnny? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? NCT Fanfiction/Johnny x Hansol/JohnSol/OT17 with Another trainee/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Gara-Gara Twitter**

NCT Fanfiction

Johnny Seo x Ji Hansol

Cast: All NCT Member (OT17 + Another Trainee)

Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal-abal dan segala peringatan lainnya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Johnny sedang menikmati secangkir kopinya, terlihat Hansol yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Jangan tanyakan dimana member yang lain, mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. NCT Dream masih dalam masa promosi, NCT 127 dan U juga sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka, trainee yang lain mereka semua sedang latihan dan juga dorm mereka yang berbeda dengan dorm utama sehingga menyisakan Johnny dan Hansol saja di dorm utama. Mereka berdua sedang libur saat ini sedangkan Kun memiliki jadwal latihan bersama dengan trainee lainnya, dorm utama di tempati oleh semua member NCT yang sudah debut dan juga JohnSolKun.

Johnny saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia sangat sibuk menjelajah twitter. Ya, Johnny memiliki sebuah akun twitter yang ia gunakan untuk mencari info terbaru tentang NCT yang beredar, terkadang Johnny sangat suka melihat reaksi para fans karena segala rumor yang beredar tentang NCT sangat lucu, karena mereka semua memintanya untuk di debutkan terlebih dahulu bersama Hansol dan Kun dan juga terkadang dia melihat foto predebut teman-temannya dan akan menyebarkan aib mereka. Sebenarnya Johnny tidak masalah kapan dia akan debut karena SM telah mengatur segala sesuatunya dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terus latihan dan menunggu, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tau kapan dia akan di debutkan. Itu masih menjadi rahasia yang hanya dia, SM dan Tuhan yang tahu yang terpenting dia tidak dipisahkan dari Hansolnya.

Ketika Johnny sedang asik berselancar di twitter dengan kata kunci 'NCT' dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya dan sedang heboh saat ini. Johnny pun membuka foto yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu.

BYURRR

"John, apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Hansol yang melihat Johnny menyemburkan kopinya terlihat khawatir, dia mengira kopi yang dibuatnya untuk Johnny tidaklah enak.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa kopi ini hanya sedikit panas dan aku terburu-buru meminumnya." Johnny membersihkan semburan kopinya dan memberikan cengirannya kepada Hansol.

"Aku kira kopinya tidak enak."

"Kopi buatanmu selalu enak kok sayang~" Johnny mengedipkan matanya kepada Hansol.

"John jangan mulai deh." Hansol memutar matanya karena Johnny sudah mulai menggombalinya.

"Kenapa sayang? Disini hanya ada kita berdua, kita bahkan bisa melakukan hal lain sayang karena hanya ada kau dan aku disini." Johnny kembali mengedipkan matanya dan memainkan alisnya kepada Hansol.

"SEO YOUNGHO!"

"Ampun nyonya ampun~" Johnny sudah berhenti menggoda Hansol, karena jika dia meneruskan kekasihnya itu akan sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

'Apa benar jika ini adalah dia, ternyata dia semakin cantik jika didandani seperti perempuan.' Johnny kembali melihat ponselnya dan beberapa kali dia membandingkan foto yang sedang dilihatnya dengan Hansol yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

'Dia sedang tidak bersama ponselnya, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.' Johnny menyeringai dengan segala rencana yang ada dipikirannya.

Johnny membuka sebuah aplikasi di ponselnya dan segera mencari grup _chatting_ yang berada di aplikasi tersebut.

 **NCT (SMRookies & Debut Member)**

Anggota 17

 **MenungguDebut** mengirim gambar

 **MenungguDebut** : Ayo tebak ini siapa? [Read by 15]

 **YuTampan** : Jangan bilang itu...

 **TYuta** : _Hyung_ itu kan...

 **JiSungguhImut** : Itu kan tante Mulan Jameela _hyung_ ._.

 **DoBunny** : JANGAN BILANG ITU HANSOL _HYUNG_ YA _HYUNG_?

 **MenungguDebut** : Ya ampun Jisung, _hyung_ ngakak loh ini hahaha...

 **YuTampan** : Ya ampun Jisung, _hyung_ ngakak loh ini hahaha... (2)

 **TYuta** : Ya ampun Jisung, _hyung_ ngakak loh ini hahaha... (3)

 **DoBunnyLovers** : Ya ampun Jisung, _hyung_ ngakak loh ini hahaha... (4)

 **MenungguDebut** : Iya itu foto predebutnya Hansol hahaha... Cantik kan?

 **Chittaja** : YA AMPUN TERNYATA HANSOL _HYUNG_ MASA LALUNYA JUGA SURAM, MERASA KALAH CANTIK WOY.

 **Jaemut** : DEMI APA ITU MOMMY SOL?

 **Jenoyes** : DEMI APA ITU MOMMY SOL? (2)

 **M A R K** : DEMI APA ITU MOMMY SOL? (3)

 **Haechantik** : DEMI APA ITU MOMMY SOL? (4)

 **RenJuniJuli** : DEMI APA ITU MOMMY SOL? (5)

 **ChenLeLe** : DEMI APA ITU MOMMY SOL? (6)

 **JiSungguhimut** : Mommy Hansol dari samping mirip tante Mulan Jameela. Itu Mommy kenapa dandan kayak gitu?

 **Sebut saja Bang Bulan** : Astaga, _capslock_ kalian pada lupa dimatiin semua ya hahaha. Btw Hansol cantik~

 **MenungguDebut** : Tadi daddy nemu di twitter Sung, katanya Mommy kalian mau tampil di pentas seni jadi dadannya kayak gitu.

 **Chittaja** : EKHEM...

 **MenungguDebut** : Hahaha... Hansolku memang cantik _hyung_ ~

 **Haechantik** : DADDY?

 **Jaemut** : DADDY? (2)

 **ChenLeLe** : DADDY? (3)

 **Winwin can fly~** : Lagi bahas apa? ._.

 **TYuta** : Winwin close grup chat ya, sini hyung beliin Es Krim.

 **YuTampan** : Jangan nodai kepolosan anak kami yang tampan ini.

 **DoBunny** : Drama -_-

 **DoBunnyLovers** : Drama -_- (2)

 **DoBunny** : Isssh Jae ngapain sih ikut-ikut, itu DNnya juga kenapa dimiripin -_-

 **DoBunnyLovers** : Sebagai rasa cintaku kepadamu.

 **DoBunny** : DoBunny menghapus DoBunnyLovers dari grup.

 **DoBunnyLovers** : _Hyung_ tega~

 **Keaneeeee** : Yang sedang dibicarain kok gak nongol _hyung_? *tiba-tiba nongol* *abaikan drama Aigoo Family  & Jaedo*

 **Sebut saja Bang Bulan** : Pengen liat Hansol pakai kayak gitu lagi, suruh John pasti cantik banget hahaha... *abaikan drama Aigoo Family & Jaedo* (2)

 **Chittaja** : OH JADI GITU BANG.

 **MenungguDebut** : Hansol lagi masak ini Kun, ponselnya ketinggalan di kamar. Semoga dia gak buka grup, bisa mampus kalau dia baca semua chat ini. Maunya sih juga gitu Taeil _hyung_ tapi gimana caranya? Yang ada ntar diamukin _hyung_ hahaha... Ini aib banget mah. Makasih buat temannya yang udah nyebar foto itu hahaha...

 **Sebut saja Bang Bulan** : Ten kenapa?

 **Chittaja** : GPP.

 **DoBunny** : Ten lagi PMS tuh hahaha...

 **Chittaja** : Mana ada cowok PMS -_-

 **YuTampan** : Yakin situ cowok? Hahaha...

 **Chittaja** : -_-

 **Keaneeeee** : Taeil _hyung_ kurang peka nih.

 **TYuta** : Taeil _hyung_ kurang peka nih. (2)

 **DoBunnyLovers** : Taeil _hyung_ kurang peka nih. (3)

 **Jenoyes** : Taeil _hyung_ kurang peka nih. (4)

 **Sebut saja Bang Bulan** : ._.

 **Chittaja** : Dia mana pernah peka :"

 **RenJuniJuli** : Wah Jujun gak ikut-ikutan ya~

 **Winwin can fly~** : Aku gak di _notice_ sama Kun _gege_ :(

 **Keaneeeee** : Apa?

 **Winwin can fly~** : Jangan terlalu banyak main sama trainee lain, Kun _gege_ kan paling cantik sendiri nanti mereka apa-apain _gege_ lagi.

 **Keaneeeee** : -_- Taeyong dan Yuta _hyung_ anaknya tolong di kondisikan.

 **MenungguDebut** : *makan popcorn*

 **M A R K** : _Hyungdeul_ kami pamit ya, sekarang kami harus bersiap-siap.

 **MenungguDebut** : Mampus Hansol mau kesini, cabut dulu.

 **DoBunnyLovers** : Semoga ketahuan Hansol _hyung_ ~

 **YuTampan** : Semoga ketahuan Hansol _hyung_ ~ (2)

 **TYuta** : Semoga ketahuan Hansol _hyung_ ~ (3)

 **DoBunny** : Semoga ketahuan Hansol _hyung_ ~ (4)

Johnny segera meletakkan ponselnya ketika Hansol sudah datang dengan membawa dua buah piring nasi goreng kimchi untuk mereka berdua.

"Mengapa sejak tadi kau sibuk dengan ponselmu itu John? Dan kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi?" Selidik Hansol kepada Johnny karena sebenarnya Hansol sejak tadi memperhatikan Johnny yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Johnny tidak menyadari itu.

"E-eh bukan apa-apa, grup chat sedang ramai dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum membacanya." Johnny sedang memikirkan cara agar Hansol tidak melihat percakapan mereka di grup.

"Benarkah? Aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar, setelah makan aku akan memeriksanya." Ujar Hansol dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati sarapan dengan hening walaupun sebenarnya Johnny memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengalihkan Hansol agar tidak membuka grup chat.

"Sayang..." Johnny memanggil Hansol yang sedang sibuk dengan tontonannya. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton tv setelah membersihkan sisa sarapan mereka untung saja Hansol melupakan tujuannya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita keluar, jarang-jarang kita mendapatkan libur bersama seperti ini. Ketika debut nanti kita akan jarang untuk bisa jalan-jalan berdua seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mari kita nikmati kesempatan ini."

Hansol yang semula fokus pada tv yang di tontonnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Johnny, ia heran apa yang terjadi kepada Johnny yang berubah menjadi serius seperti ini walaupun dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Johnny. Mereka akan jarang bahkan tidak bisa menikmati waktu luang mereka ketika debut nanti dan sebenarnya dia sangat cemas jika nanti mereka tidak berada di unit yang sama hal itu akan sangat menyedihkan, Hansol selalu berdoa agar dia dan Johnny tidak dipisahkan.

Hansol selalu mengingat jika Johnny adalah teman pertamanya ketika menjadi trainee, dia juga merasa simpati ketika Johnny tidak jadi debut bersama dengan EXO, disisi lain dia sangat bersyukur tuhan membuat Johnny dan dia akan berada di grup yang sama yaitu NCT. Entah bagaimana hubungan pertemanan mereka bisa menjadi lebih seperti ini.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita berkencan, aku akan bersiap terlebih dahulu." Johnny yang mendengarkan jawaban dari Hansol yang menyatakan mereka akan berkencan sangat senang mengingat kekasihnya itu sangat menyembunyikan sifat manja dan romantisnya, hanya di saat tertentu saja dan disaat yang tidak terduga sifat itu akan muncul. Johnny juga tidak melupakan tujuan awalnya yaitu untuk menghapus percakapan grup chat di ponsel Hansol.

.

.

.

Saat ini Johnny dan Hansol sedang menikmati waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan berbelanja beberapa pakaian, ponsel Hansol saat ini berada di tangan Johnny sebelum mereka berangkat Johnny sempat memijamnya dan belum mengembalikannya hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah melihat twitter tadi pagi?"

"Belum memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau belum melihat foto predebut Hansol? Wah dia sangat cantik menggunakan _wig_ dan _dress_ seperti itu~"

"Aku juga melihatnya, ku kira hanya Ten saja yang foto predebut alaynya tersebar luas ternyata Hansol juga ada hahaha..."

Terlihat segerombolan gadis sedang membicarakan mereka, lebih tepatnya Hansol untung saja saat ini mereka sedang menggunakan masker dan menyamar sehingga para gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"John, apa yang mereka maksud? _Wig_? _Dress_?" Johnny sebenarnya sangat ingin tertawa sejak para gadis itu berbicara tentang twitter dan dia sudah menduga kemana topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Entahlah mereka sedang membicarakanmu, apa kau pernah memakai _wig_ dan _dress_ sebelumnya?" Johnny masih tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Astaga... Aku pernah menggunakannya saat pertunjukan seni, apa foto itu sudah tersebar luas di internet? Ya ampun, aku harap member lainnya tidak melihat foto itu akan sangat memalukan." Johnny hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena dia terlebih dahulu menyebarkan foto itu di grup chat sehingga semua member sudah mengetahuinya.

"Lupakan tentang foto itu. Sol apa kau mau kita berkencan dengan leluasa dan bisa menampilkan kemesraan seperti pasangan pada umumnya?" Saat ini mereka sudah meninggalkan segerombolan gadis tadi dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu John?" Hansol sedang bingung, kekasihnya itu pasti memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Kita berkencan seperti pria dan wanita umumnya."

"Jangan bodoh John semua orang akan tahu jika itu adalah kita, jangan merusak _image_ kita John bahkan kita saat ini belum debut." Hansol tidak ingin _image_ mereka rusak, apa yang akan orang katakan jika mereka terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan mengingat mereka berdua adalah laki-laki.

"Jangan serius seperti itu Sol, tentu saja kita akan menyamar kau akan berdandan seperti wanita dan aku juga akan mengganti warna rambutku agar menjadi seperti orang lain." Johnny mengemukakan idenya sekalian dia ingin melihat langsung Hansol dalam balutan busana wanita dan menggunakan wig panjang, Johnny juga berniat memberi kejutan kepada member yang lainnya.

"Apa kau bodoh, tentu saja aku tidak mau John."

"Ayolah Sol~ sekali saja, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Johnny sedang memelas kepada Hansol, terkadang Hansol akan luluh jika Johnny sudah memelas seperti ini.

"Baiklah hanya kali ini saja, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mendengar jawaban Hansol Johnny hanya bisa menyeringai dari balik maskernya. Tidak taukah kau jika kekasihmu itu sangat licik Hansol-ah.

"Baiklah pertama-tama mari kita beli pakaian untuk penyamaran kita dan juga _wig_ untukmu dan setelah itu kita meminta bantuan _cordi noona_ untuk meriasmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau jika orang lain ada yang tahu John dan aku tidak mau memakai _dress_ , aku ingin berpenampilan _casual_ saja."

"Baiklah~ mari kita mulai."

Johnny dan Hansol menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dan mereka membeli apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk penyamaran mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke dorm untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyamar, hari masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan masih banyak waktu yang mereka miliki untuk berkencan.

Hansol masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa barang-barang yang mereka beli tadi. Hansol melihat semua barang-barang itu dan berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan semua barang-barang itu.

Setelah 20 menit Hansol sudah selesai berdandan, beruntung di dorm mereka terdapat alat-alat _make up_ jadi dia tidak perlu repot didandani oleh _cordi noona_ cukup dengan beberapa alat _make up_ Hansol bisa merias dirinya sendiri.

Johnny sejak tadi menunggu Hansol yang sedang memakai perlengkapan penyamaran, Hansol melarangnya untuk melihat dan terpaksa dia menggunakan kamar Yuta untuk mengganti bajunya padahal mereka berdua sekamar.

Cklekkk

Pintu kamar yang mereka tempati terbuka, Johnny hanya bisa melongo karena penampilan Hansol saat ini. Hansol memakai sebuah kaos yang dibalut dengan sebuah _jacket jeans_ , menggunakan celana _jeans_ dan juga sebuah sepatu _kets_. Rambutnya yang berwarna _Blonde_ saat ini digantikan dengan sebuah _wig_ coklat bergelombang yang membuat Hansol menjadi semakin cantik, _make up_ yang digunakan Hansol tidaklah berlebihan sangat natural dengan lipstik _matte_ merah yang tebal yang semakin membuat Hansol menjadi orang lain dan seperti bukan orang Korea. Tidak lupa sebuah tas kecil yang tersampir dibahunya, itu semua adalah barang-barang yang mereka beli di pusat perbelanjaan tadi.

Hansol yang keluar dari kamar juga dikejutkan oleh penampilan Johnny yang berubah, rambut coklatnya saat ini digantikan dengan rambut _blonde_ yang klimis dengan balutan kaos panjang abu-abu yang sedikit longgar. Hansol sempat terpana dengan penampilan Johnny yang benar-benar seperti orang Amerika saat ini.

"Wow kau lebih cantik dari yang aku perkirakan, aku ragu sebenarnya kau adalah pria atau wanita sayang." Johnny masih sempat menggoda Hansol disaat seperti ini.

"Diamlah John atau aku akan melepas semua penyamaran ini." Hansol memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Johnny.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang~ pakai ini kita akan semakin terlihat seperti bukan orang Korea." Johnny memberikan sebuah kacamata hitam untuk Hansol dan satu untuknya, tanpa membuang waktu mereka segera memakai kacamata itu.

"Wow... Sekarang kita terlihat seperti Mr. & Mrs. Seo~" Johnny terpana karena Hansol terlihat seperti wanita Amerika dan Eropa kebanyakan, bukan lagi seperti orang Asia.

"Ck diamlah Seo Youngho, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke Lotte World, mereka ingin menikmati wahana yang ada disana. Biasanya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan biasa, sangat jarang mereka pergi ke tempat ramai seperti taman hiburan karena akan banyak fans yang mengikuti mereka.

Johnny dan Hansol menikmati semua wahana yang berada di Lotte World, beruntung saat membeli tiket masuk tidak perlu menunjukan kartu identitas mereka dan juga Johnny berbicara bahasa inggris untuk lebih meyakinkan semua orang jika mereka adalah turis asing. Johnny sangat menikmati liburannya kali ini, kapan lagi dia bisa menggandeng tangan Hansol di depan umum dan juga menunjukan kemesraan mereka. Terimakasih kepada foto Hansol yang tersebar di twitter yang membuatnya memiliki ide seperti ini.

"John, bukankah itu Kun, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Kaicheng, Yuzhi dan para Trainee lainnya? Untuk apa mereka disini? Bahaya jika mereka melihat ke arah kita." Hansol yang saat ini sedang beristirahat menikmati jajanannya di sebuah bangku melihat kearah segerombolan remaja yang tidak lain adalah teman-teman trainee mereka sendiri.

"Aku lupa jika jadwal latihan mereka hanya sampai jam 2 siang dan mereka juga mengatakan akan ke Lotte World hari ini, mereka sudah mengajak kita tetapi aku lupa mengatakannya kepadamu." Johnny akhirnya mengingat mengapa Kun dan trainee lainnya berada disini.

"Habiskan makananmu dan kita ke tempat lain, jangan sampai mereka melihat kita." Johnny dan Hansol memilih menuju area _ice skating_ dan meninggalkan gerombolan para trainee.

"Eh tadi aku aku melihat dua orang asing yang terlihat seperti Johnny dan Hansol _hyung_." Kun bertanya kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin _ge_ , mereka pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di dorm atau mungkin sedang jalan-jalan." Jawab Yukhei kepada Kun.

"Iya _hyung_ , lagi pula mereka tidak mengiyakan ajakan kita untuk ke Lotte World kan. Mungkin orang yang _hyung_ liat tadi hanya mirip, mana mungkin Hansol _hyung_ berdandan seperti wanita seperti itu hahaha..." Jungwoo juga menimpali pertanyaan dari Kun.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat, yasudah ayo kita nikmati semua permainan yang ada disini, waktu kita tidak banyak." Kun mengajak teman-teman yang lainnya untuk menikmati wahana yang ada di Lotte World.

.

.

.

"John aku lelah."

Hari sudah malam, mereka sudah selesai menikmati semua wahana di Lotte World dari yang biasa hingga hingga wahana yang ekstrem beruntung _wig_ yang dipakai Hansol bukanlah _wig_ yang mudah lepas begitu saja sehingga dia tidal perlu mengkhawatirkan rambut palsunya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di dekat sungai Han, setelah itu baru kembali ke dorm."

Karena mereka belum memakan makanan berat dan hanya membeli jajanan saja, Johnny mengajak Hansol untuk makan malam bersama sebelum mereka mengakhiri kencan hari ini.

"Baiklah." Mereka menuju sungai Han menggunakan bus. Sepanjang perjalanan Hansol menyandandarkan kepalanya kebahu Johnny karena kelelahan.

"Hei... lihatlah bukankah orang asing itu mirip seperti Johnny? Tapi siapa gadis cantik di sampingnya itu?"

"Hanya mirip, Johnny kan juga pernah tinggal di Amerika jadi wajar saja wajahnya seperti Bule. Sudah kita jangan mengganggu privasi orang lain."

Johnny mendengar bisikan dua gadis remaja tersebut, dia bersyukur karena penyamarannya tidak terbongkar dan juga mereka tidak bisa mengenali Hansol yang saat ini sedang tertidur.

Sesampainya di sungai Han mereka menuju ke sebuah kedai yang terkenal dengan makanannya yang enak, mereka menikmati makanannya karena sejak tadi perut mereka terus berbunyi karena lapar. Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungah Han sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada disana.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, terimakasih karena kau sudah mau berdandan seperti ini demi aku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini." Johnny tersenyum lembut kepada Hansol yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini." Hansol membalas senyum Johnny.

"Aku ingin jujur, sebenarnya aku tadi pagi sudah melihat fotomu yang itu di twitter, gara-gara foto itu aku jadi ingin melihat dirimu dalam penampilan perempuan lagi. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang di foto." Johnny menahan tawanya melihat reaksi wajah Hansol yang berubah seketika.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu? Astaga~ aku harap member lain tidak melihatnya." Hansol terlihat sedikit uring-uringan karena foto aibnya telah tersebar. Johnny langsung ingat dia belum menghapus chat grup di ponsel Hansol padahal sejak tadi ponsel itu berada ditangannya.

"John... Bagaimana jika nanti kita tidak di debutkan dalam satu unit?" Hansol sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"..."

Johnny hanya bisa terdiam karena hal itu juga hal yang paling ditakutkannya.

"Jika kau debut terlebih dahulu sebelum aku, sempatkanlah untuk menemuiku disaat jadwalmu yang sangat padat itu. Aku takut kita jadi jarang bertemu seperti aku dan Yuta." Hansol memandang ke arah sungai Han.

"Aku pasti akan selalu menemuimu setiap hari. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, pikirkan saja jika kita akan di debutkan dalam unit yang sama." Johnny bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Hansol.

"Hahaha sudahlah aku yakin SM akan mendebutkan kita bersama-sama, ayo kita pulang." Hansol menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan, lagi pula dia sudah sangat lelah, terlebih lagi mereka besok juga masih ada jadwal latihan.

.

.

.

Saat ini seluruh member NCT sedang berada di ruang tengah untuk bersantai, terlihat mereka semua sedang fokus menonton film. Yuta sedang menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Taeyong sambil memakan _popcorn_ , Doyoung terlihat sedang menghindari Jaehyun yang menempel kepadanya, sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di bawah dengan posisi nyaman masing-masing.

Cekleeek

Mereka semua yang semula fokus kepada film yang ditoton mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang dibuka.

Byuuurrr

Yuta yang sedang meminum minuman sodanya menyemburkan begitu saja setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

" _Hyung_ kau jorok sekali." Donghyuck yang terkena semburan dari Yuta pun protes.

"Ya ampun kalian keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu? Hansol _hyung_ apa kau masih waras memakai pakaian seperti itu? Johnny _hyung_ seharusnya kau ajak Ten saja jika, dia lebih cocok berpakaian seperti wanita karena tubuhnya yang mini bukan seperti Hansol _hyung_ yang bongsor hahahaha..."

Semua yang awalnya kaget melihat penampilan Johnny dan Hansol sekarang dikagetkan oleh perkataan Yuta yang sangat 'sopan'. Hansol memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Yuta dan Taeyong langsung membekap mulut kekasihnya itu.

"John kau bilang mereka semua belum pulang." Hansol protes kepada Johnny, Johnny hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya.

"Wak kau cantik sekali Sol, lebih cantik dari foto yang dikirim Johnny~" Taeil memuji Hansol dan langsung diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Ten.

"Mommy cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari tante Mulan. Daddy kenapa rambutnya seperti itu?" Jisung berkata dengan polosnya.

"Sung, sejak kapan Johnny hyung jadi Daddy kita?" Protes Jaemin.

"Johnny _hyung_ Daddynya Jisung, karena Mommy Sol Mommynya Jisung."

"Iyain aja deh biar cepat." Ujar Donghyuck.

"Berarti yang aku lihat di Lotte World tadi itu beneran kalian _hyung_?" Kun menunggu jawaban pasti dari Johnny dan Hansol, dia berniat memberitahu teman-teman traineenya yang lain.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya dengan twitter? Kalian tahu tentang fotoku yang tersebar di twitter?" Hansol bertanya kepada mereka.

"Loh Hansol _hyung_ tidak buka grup chat? Tadi pagi Johnny hyung mengirim foto yang didapatnya dari twitter ke grup _hyung_." Ten membantu menjelaskan kepada Johnny.

"John, kembalikan ponselku!" Aura Hansol berubah drastis, jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Johnny memberikan ponsel yang dipegangnya dari tadi pagi kepada Hansol.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di ruangan ini ya John~" Hansol tersenyum penuh makna kepada Johnny dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

"KALIAN KENAPA TIDAK BISA DIAJAK KOMPROMI." Johnny pundung karena sangat sulit membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu. Member lain tidak mempedulikan Johnny dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka menonton film yang sempat tertunda.

"Sayang, buka pintunya aku bisa menjelaskan."

Selamat berjuang membujuk kekasihmu itu John.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hai hai~ kali ini aku bikin pairing fav aku hang lain yaitu JohnSol~ xD

Kapan JohnSolKun debut~ pengen liat Johnsol moment lagi T.T

Btw ada grup JohnSol gak sih? Pengen join~

Maaf jika banyak typo & bahasanya campur-campur antara baku dan tidak baku xD dan maaf untuk kesalahan yang lainnya *bow*

Review pleaseee~


End file.
